


Six Fatal Words

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene, Year That Never Was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master reminds the Doctor that words have consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Fatal Words

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 86

"I suppose I should thank you," the Master said, on their second day aboard the _Valiant_. "None of this would have been possible without your help."

The Doctor kept his silence.

"If it hadn't been for you, Britain would still be heading into a golden age under my predecessor. I would have had a much harder time gaining a foothold." His smile grew vicious. "But you decided to throw that glorious future away in a fit of _pique_ , a moment of petty self-righteous indignation."

He swept his arm toward the devastation below. "All of this, because you spoke six words."


End file.
